


freckles and constellations

by aphantasiac



Series: The Jankie/Dodie Series [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbian AU, Song Inspired, freckles and constellations by dodie clark, gigi is briefly mentioned, just two lesbians getting drunk in a playground under the stars, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: "Starry eyes and galaxy minds. We'll be dancing on the clouds tonight."aka girls just wanna have fun
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Series: The Jankie/Dodie Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	freckles and constellations

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've been absent for the last couple days! i like to update often but i kinda had to drop everything and focus on the last few days of school. here's a messy half jan half jackie fic full of alcohol and gay stuff, enjoy!!

The park has easily become Jan's favorite place to go with Jackie.   
  
She still loves nights when she's curled up in Jackie's bed, with snacks and ice cream and Jackie's arms tight around her waist. But ever since their date, about two weeks ago now, Jan will ask Jackie to take her back to that secluded park. It's like their own secret sanctuary that nobody else knows about. A place to escape to and be together while the warm sun bathes them. Plus, she get's to see the way the light reflects off Jackie's curls and gives them a lighter brown tone, and the setting sun kisses her already tanned skin until it sets below the trees.  
  
Jackie seems to like taking her there too, slowly transitioning what was once her private reading area into their personal paradise.  
  
"I don't think i've ever seen any other people here." Jackie mumbles soft in Jan's ear. "That's why I like to read here. It's quiet."  
  
They're sitting up on the hot metal platform of the playground, eyes glued to the sky that has transitioned from a warm pink and orange to a dark sparkly blue. The moon is full and it showers the park in a heavenly blueish glow. Jan's sitting between Jackie's legs leaning back against the brunette that has her hands wrapped around Jan's waist and her head resting on her shoulder.  
  
"You're such a dork. Who even reads anymore?" Jan teases, receives a dramatic gasp from Jackie and a playful hit on her arm.  
  
"Says the one who owns all of the High School Musical novel series and probably has them all memorized!" Jackie throws back.  
  
"How dare you!"   
  
Jan cackles, leans forward and tries to escape Jackie's grip. But Jackie only laughs and tightens her arms around her, pulls the blonde back against her and presses kisses to her cheek and just below her ear. Jan wiggles around a little more in a fake attempt to break free, but she ultimately succumbs to the gentle feeling of Jackie's lips peppering against her skin.  
  
The kisses cease and Jan turns her head, and Jackie is right there. Jan can feel her warm breath on her face, scented with peppermint gum and love. The giggles fade out, and for a moment she considers leaning forward, closing the last bit of distance between them. She wants to, she's wanted to for weeks now, even before their date. It's never the right time though. Jan wants the moment to be magical, perfect, something truly special for both of them.   
  
She's starting to feel like that time wont ever come, but she also doesn't want to settle for a mediocre first kiss.  
  
"Oh!" Jan exclaims.  
  
She turns away from Jackie's face and doesn't see the disappointment left there. Her backpack is sitting just behind them and she reaches for it, drags it towards her and unzips it. The silver sequins reflect specks of moonlight onto her face while she digs through it, and after only a couple seconds of shuffling around, she pulls out four small bottles containing amber liquid.  
  
"Jan, what is that?" Jackie asks, a nervous chuckle to her voice.  
  
Jan picks one up, holds it in her hand for Jackie to see the _Crown Royal_ label on the front.  
  
"A little something special." She winks, grins wide.  
  
"Jan-" Jackie sighs, resting her chin back on Jan's shoulder. "You know I don't really drink."  
  
It's not the response Jan was looking for, but it's not unexpected. She does know that Jackie tends to steer away from alcohol and parties, has much more of a preference for coffee and movie nights. Jan has also been distant from the drinking and partying she use to partake in often with her group of friends. It's been so long that her friends have stopped inviting her out to parties, because the answer is always the same. But she feels safe with Jackie, secure in her arms. If she's gonna drink, she wants to get drunk and fuzzy with Jackie.  
  
"You don't have to." Jan surrenders, lowers the bottle. She's not going to push it. Even if she wants to, she's not forcing Jackie to drink with her.  
  
Silence falls over them, Jan's nails picking at the label on the bottle. Her fingers play with the screwed on cap and she stares at where their legs dangle over the edge of the metal platform. She zones out for a couple of long moments, and doesn't register Jackie's hands moving from around her waist until she's pulling the small bottle out of Jan's hand and unscrewing the cap. Jan's eyes follow her then, watch her bring the bottle up to her lips and take a sip that leaves her scrunching her face up.  
  
"Did you have to get whiskey?" Jackie croaks, running her tongue over her lips.   
  
Jan giggles at her, nods her head. "Sorry, it's all Gigi had to spare."  
  
Jackie's mouth falls into a smile as she brings the bottle up to Jan's mouth. Their eyes stay locked, dark brown meeting light brown, and Jan can see every detail of Jackie's face. Long, thick eyelashes and tiny, barely visible freckles. The way the stars reflect in the dark chocolaty pools of her eyes. Jan feels drunk just looking at her and she hasn't even tasted the alcohol yet. Her lips part obediently, and Jackie tilts the bottle just enough for the liquid to pour into her mouth. It's strong and harsh and it scrapes it's way down her throat.  
  
The bottle is removed from her lips and Jackie's finger takes it's place, wiping away the drops that run down her chin. Jan's presses a gentle kiss to her fingertip.  
  
"Changed your mind?" Jan mumbles, leaning into Jackie's hand that caresses her cheek now.  
  
"Can't say no to you," Jackie shrugs, "You're the cutest bad influence i've ever seen."  
  
Jan breaks into a laugh, rolls her eyes. They take turns sipping at the small bottle in Jackie's hands until it runs dry. Jan already feels like she's floating in the clouds, the only source of gravity tethering her to Earth being Jackie's firm hold around her waist and warm kisses along her neck.   
  
"This was a good idea." Jackie mumbles against her skin, and Jan can hear the looseness in her voice too.  
  
"I know. I'm a genius."  
  
\- - - - - - - -  
  
At some point, when they're two mini-bottles in, Jan gets the idea that she wants to dance.   
  
She wants to dance slow and she wants to do it with Jackie, who's a little wobbly on her feet when she hops down from the playground and almost falls on her face. Jan's already putting on the music with her phone, and tosses it carelessly into the grass. Her arms loop around Jackie's waist and she pulls her away from the mulch surrounding the playground and into the soft grass field.  
  
"I'm gonna' fall." Jackie says through a chuckle, arms wrapping around Jan's shoulders.   
  
"I got you," Jan presses her head against Jackie's chest, holds her tight around her middle. "If you fall, we fall together."   
  
The moonlight reflects of off Jan's blonde locks and Jackie settles a hand at the base of her neck, wraps her fingers in the silk strands there. The light that is offered from the night sky fits Jan too well and Jackie thinks it might be her favorite sight in the world. Jan glows in the nighttime like an angel that has touched down on earth and when she looks up from Jackie's chest, there's constellations reflected in her eyes. Jackie feels star struck looking into them.  
  
"You're beautiful." Jackie whispers.  
  
Jan nuzzles against the fabric of her sweater. "No, you."  
  
She sounds like a child and Jackie laughs. Somehow it always slips her mind that Jan is two grade levels below her, and nearly two years younger. Jan holds both a sense of maturity and childlike innocence and Jackie admires the way she's able to balance the scales between the two.  
  
Jackie's distracted by Jan's eyes and lips and smile and doesn't pay much attention to the way their bodies sway together. She moves her foot awkwardly, the other stumbles over it ungracefully and sends Jackie tumbling into the grass. Just as stated before, Jan comes down with her.  
  
"Dammit," Jackie groans, a mixture of pain and amusement filling the air. "You okay?"  
  
Jan's half on top of her, still holding on tight to Jackie while her hair falls around her face like a curtain. She falls into a giggling fit, nods her head and just relaxes her body on top of Jackie.   
  
"You're so clumsy." Jan says between laughs, and her forehead comes to rest against Jackie's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we can't all be graceful drunks like you, Jan."  
  
Jackie secures her arms around Jan once again, revels in the way their bodies vibrate together with laughter. They've never quite had a night like this one. Plenty of nights snuggled up in bed, and a few staring at the stars from the park playground. But the drunken electricity that flows between them is a new, exciting feeling and Jackie wonders if Jan is experiencing this alien emotion too.  
  
"Thanks for drinking with me." Jan says when the laughter has died down.   
  
"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend."  
  
The energy shifts very suddenly, and Jan has pushed herself out of Jackie's grip and off of her chest. She stares down at her with furrowed brows and a shrunken smile, and Jackie doesn't understand what she did wrong. Jan's mouth opens for a second, no noise coming out, but the corner of her lips still curve up in a slight smile which just barely eases the nervousness that has settled in Jackie's throat.  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend, Jackie." Jan says finally.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jackie props herself up on her elbows. Jan's staring at her with a raised eyebrow and Jackie doesn't understand how she could have misread their relationship. It's been two weeks since they confessed, two weeks of consistent hugging and cheek kisses and cute conversations about how beautiful the other is while cuddling in Jackie's bed. Jackie would have thought that warrants the title of 'girlfriends,' but Jan clearly doesn't agree. Jackie can't help but feel like she crossed the line with her assumptions. This dating thing is new territory, and she's already managed to put it in danger.  
  
"You never asked me to be your girlfriend." Jan says simply, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So technically i'm not your girlfriend yet."   
  
A large breath releases from Jackie's lungs. It was just a matter of making it official. Jackie's mind is too whiskey soaked and off balance for that kind of fear, and she places a hand over her heart and feels it beating rapid under her chest. Jan can't hold back her giggles at the sight of a relieved Jackie.  
  
"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Jackie challenges.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a single woman-"  
  
Jan doesn't get to finish that thought, her back hitting the ground with Jackie's thighs on either side of her waist. Jackie's hands immediately fly to Jan's sides, poking and prodding at her over the fabric of her shirt. Jan erupts in screams and loud laughs as she tries to squirm and fight against Jackie's ruthless tickling, but the brunette keeps her fingers digging at her.   
  
"Jackie!" Jan screams, trying desperately to grab at Jackie's wrists. "Jackie, please- I can't breathe!"  
  
It's only a few more seconds before Jan firmly grabs Jackie's hands and pulls them away. Jackie surrenders, decides to let Jan breathe and instead slots her fingers on both hands between Jan's. She pins them softly into the grass, and now it's Jackie staring down at the beautiful and breathless girl under her.  
  
"Jan," Her voice is soft, as if any tone louder would shatter the delicate moment like glass. "Be my girlfriend?"  
  
Jan's chest is still heaving, but she nods. She's too out of breath to speak, so instead her hand reaches around to the back of Jackie's neck and pulls her down to her.   
  
Jackie's lips brush with Jan's and it feels better than she could have ever possibly imagined. She's seeing fireworks in her mind that she's only ever heard of in cliche romance movies. Jan's lips are soft and plush and Jackie feels herself already becoming addicted to the way they slide against her own. She tastes of whiskey and moonlight and a soft noise escapes into Jackie's mouth and makes her head spin. It's ethereal, Jan is completely otherworldly while she wraps her arms around Jackie's neck to pull her impossibly closer. Jackie feels like she's kissing a Goddess, a being too perfect for this world.   
  
Their lips slowly part and Jackie's eyes are the first to open. She gets to witness the swollen plumpness of Jan's lips and the delicate flutter of her eyelashes as her eyes open. She's panting softly still and Jackie feels it on her face. She can't stop staring at the way Jan is reacting, the amazement that glitters in her eyes and is reflected back in Jackie. Their foreheads touch, and identical smiles crack their way onto their lips.  
  
"Wow, my girlfriend is so pretty." Jackie mumbles, testing out the official title on her lips.  
  
"Mmm, my girlfriend's prettier." Jan mumbles in return.  
  
Jackie's eyes close while she bathes in the closeness, listens to the sound of distant music still playing and Jan's breathing. The alcohol makes her body feel warm against Jan's and she wishes they could stay in this moment forever.  
  
Her eyes open again and Jan is staring at her with a wide grin, and for once Jackie doesn't regret letting go and allowing herself to get a little drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna follow me elsewhere?  
> i'm jan.bhytes on insta  
> and love-bhytes on tumblr  
> (i dont write on tumblr, but its there!)


End file.
